tms_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald Reeves
Ronald Reeves is the first main antagonist in the Moment Spirit Franchise, but a mentioned antagonist to two spin-offs (Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids and TP-TH-7 and the Gang). He is a Reeves Strong member, and villain counterpart of Krista Ulrich and Tim Tsukuda. Character Bio Ronald Reeves is very nasty, horrible, terrible, and evil villain that formed a band called Reeves Strong, with his friends and wife, he starts ruling all around the world. He's not that important to control his songs, no matter what, but everyone dislikes him so much. Media Movies *The Moment Spirit (debut) *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition *The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life *The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal *The Moment Spirit: Battle for the Exterminators (fantasy) *The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses *The Moment Spirit Sealife *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 1.5 *The Moment Spirit Halloween *The Moment Spirit Christmas *The Moment Spirit Pixies *The Moment Spirit Vacation Case *The Moment Spirit: Mysterina's Final Days *The Moment Spirit: Into the Future *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 2.0 *The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour (final appearance) TV Series *The Blood Season *The Nauseous and Death Trap Season *The Today is Tomorrow Season *The Black Falling Hope Season *The Rest of Hands in Peace Season *The Suffered by a Demon Season *The Self-Titled Season *The Seventh Wake Season *The Good Past is Dead Season *The Latex Spine Season *The Where to Run in Dark Season *The Final Strike Season Appearance Ronald Reeves has brown hanging hair that is shaved on the bottom with green portion on it, and wears mostly green, with t-shirt, long pants, belt, left bracelet, fingerless gloves, and tennis shoes. In the prequel, he had blue and cyan or white clothing before spring. Trivia * Ronald also wanted to invent the synthesized machine, but he already did when he comes to the futuristic side. ** Although, he dies on April 30, 2031 if he returns back to the present. * Ronald dislikes Darkest Hour a lot. In fact, he can kill both John Henry and Mike Schleibaum by falling down from the ceiling and making them bleed themselves, which contain the both of them's blood to spawn on their faces. * Ronald's past outfits really fit on him. * Ronald's sister, Reagan Reeves-Bowen and brother-in-law, Wicker Bowen, are the members of the fierce criminal quartet. * The band Ronald plays is enemies with whole metal people, including the one who is annoyed. * Ronald and his entire band are allergic to cats. Though, his female good counterpart owns two cats. * Ronald and his band is very exclusive to Six Flags: Great Adventure, because of their hometown. Category:Male Characters Category:The Moment Spirit Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Arena Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dead back in Present Category:Lead Vocalists Category:Lead Guitarists Category:Lead Antagonists Category: Born Between October 22 to November 20 Category:1996 Birth Category:Americans Category:Characters with More Than One Life States Category:Humans Category:Werewolves Category:Witches, Warlocks and Wizards Category:Reeves Strong members Category:Girlish Guys